The Forgotten Scout
by Sufferingzombie
Summary: Nemesis has been trapped in the Netherworld for a millenium and meet the Gboys before sending them to the scouts for a way home. Then the scouts remember her and the fact that she doesn't deserve her fate. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Of Knights and Visitors

Nemesis looked out over the barren lands that had become both her home and her Hell and sighed deeply, the sooty, polluted air long since having lost its vile taste to her senses. She'd been trapped here for a thousand years. A thousand years of non-stop fighting and her heart was heavily burdened by it. It had been far too long since she had seen the sun, or grass or even clean water and she didn't know how many times she had become ill due to having been forced to drink the disgusting water that flowed as rivers here. She shuddered lightly as she remembered the brimstone taste to the Halcio River, the last river to make her ill, and rolled her eyes at her own foolishness.

'You'd think after a thousand years I'd remember that Halcio means 'burnt stone' in their damnable language.'

The tired warrior stood and stretched her arms over her head, ignoring the pain as her joints moved in and out of their sockets as they were wont to do now a-days. She had dislocated just about everything that could be dislocated, broken every bone in her body at least twice and died sixteen times in the past thousand years, so pain was little more than an irritant to her now and the fact that her joints were not very strong anymore despite her rebirths, while disturbing, was nothing that she could fix so she didn't worry about it. She took one last look at the red moon hanging malevolently over the landscape and sighed again. The Gate would be opening soon and she would have to defend it until it closed same as she did every century since she'd come here. Normally it was something that could and would be done by those that the Gate opened to, but since she'd been banished here and her way back sealed she'd taken on the duty as commanded.

She hated doing it, but she didn't have any choice in the matter.

Nemesis took up her long knives and walked slowly away from the place she had been sitting toward her duty once again, her shadow long under the red moon.

BREAKBREAKBREAK

Quatre didn't know what had happened, but he knew that it wasn't good.

The five had been at one of his homes, the one in the outskirts of L3, when an attack had caught them off guard. The mansion itself had been attacked, though not by any military faction, but rather by a fanatic who was upset at Winner Enterprises for something or other. The mansion had been destroyed and the last thing that the blond remembered was being knocked through the air by an explosion, then nothing. He groaned as he sat up and looked around frantically for his friends, sighing in relief when he saw that they were scattered around him and were also waking up. Wufei lay on his back, arms akimbo, and seemed to be twitching as he pulled himself slowly into a seated position. Duo was on his stomach and just seemed content to lie there and groan while Trowa was sitting in lotus position gently poking a cut in his right forearm. Heero was standing with his back to the group and seemed to be surveying their surroundings, gun drawn. That was typical Heero though; even with the war over he was still extre,e;y wary.

"Did anyone get the license number of that truck? Ooh, my head."

Duo's voice snapped Quatre back to attention on the current situation and he looked at the long0haired pilot with a small, reluctant grin. Duo could always lighten a mood, even injured and not knowing any vital information.

"Who are you and what are you doing here of all places? Did you come through the Gate?"

The boys all turned toward the source of the rough, laconic voice and Heero fired one round at the person standing in medieval looking armor. The knight, for that is what they looked like, simply raised a knife that the boys hadn't seen and the bullet ricocheted off into the distance.

"That wasn't nice. All I did was ask a simple question."

As Quatre looked closer at the Knight he could see that his armor was cracked and faded, seemingly barely holding together on his lithe body. There was blood leaking through the edges and the armor itself was covered in what looked to be blood, but not all of it was red. His helmet was also cracked and actually looked to have a fissure in it, right in the side about the size of a fist, while the faceplate kept everything but his eyes hidden. His eyes were what caught Quatre's attention the most. They were the oddest eyes he had ever seen, bi-colored, but not blue and brown as most people with naturally bi-colored eyes. The Knight's right eye was the purest, brightest amethyst he'd ever seen, brighter even than Duo's, and his left eye was green, bright emerald green that almost seemed to glow. He had to admit that those eyes caught him, not just for their color, but for the emotion that he could feel within them. They were full of pain, anguish and resignation.

His space heart hurt just looking at the Knight.

"I'm sorry for my friend's actions, but we don't know where we are. I'm Quatre Winner and these gentlemen are my friends. The black haired man is Wufei Chang, the brunette with the braid is Duo Maxwell, the tallest of us is Trowa Barton and the man who shot at you is Heero Yui."

The Knight looked them over for a moment before nodding.

"Understandable. I am known as Nemesis. You're currently in the ass-end of nowhere in the Netherworld. Best I can figure, you somehow managed to be at ground zero when the Gate opened."

"What is this 'Gate'?"

Nemesis looked at Wufei and raised a brow at his hostile tone.

"The Gate is a portal to different dimensions. Every century it opens to a different plane and the creatures that live here make an effort to flow through it to feast on the inhabitants of whatever world is unlucky that century. I've taken it upon myself to guard the Gate when it opens."

"Then shouldn't the Gate be here?"

Nemesis shook his head.

"No. The Gate is an obscure artifact and very little is known about it, but from what I've gathered over the years is that it will drop whatever goes through it in different places each time it is utilized. My guess is that you all went through together, which is why you are all here instead of strewn throughout the Netherworld."

Before any of the guys could respond there was a roar of rage coming from the South and Nemesis looked toward it, eyes widening and his gestures became hurried.

"We don't have time for this."

The Knight reached under his chest plate and yanked on something there before pulling out a gold dragon charm on a broken leather cord. She gave it to the nearest young man, which happened to be Quatre, and curled his fingers around the warm metal.

"Take this. Go fifty feet behind the Gate, that way, and stand in a circle, shoulders touching. You have to be touching one another or else this won't work. When you're ready, say 'Cherry Hill Temple, Juuban Japan, Sol System.' It won't take you home, but it will take you to the people who can get you home. Got it?"

Quatre nodded and the Knight shoved him lightly, humor glittering in his eyes as he did so.

"I can feel your worry young one, but don't. This will just be another fight in a stream of fighting. I will be fine."

Wufei reacted with derision.

"'Young one'? You can't be older than us, so why are you calling Quatre 'young one'?"

Humor sparked the Knight's voice this time as he responded and Quatre noticed that, as rough as the voice was, it wasn't actually very masculine.

"Wufei, was it? This is my tenth time protecting this Gate. You do the math. Now go, they will be here soon and then it will be too late."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nemesis watched the boys hurry to the place she told them to go, humor filling her heart for the first time in too many years to remember.

'_Other than the fact that the think I'm male, they're pretty nice.'_

She returned her attention to the enemies approaching the Gate and readied herself for the fight to come. She knew that it was one that she could only hold her own in, but that was usually enough to keep too many of the creatures from breeching the Gate and going to places that they shouldn't. She tightened her grip on her knives, the hilts wrapped in thick black leather that matched her hair color almost exactly. She listened as the boys stumbled along, not used to seeing in the red light of one of the Netherworld moons, and smiled as the beautifully gentle voice of the blond repeated what she'd told him to say. The rush of power as the dimensional rip opened and the sigh of wind as the boys vanished took her smile away with them and she sighed again.

'_Well, I'll never see them again. I wonder how the princesses are going to react…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the by, I own nothing except the concept of the story and Nemesis. I will do a story that is SM/Naruto; it's in the works and I'm trying to work out some bugs. I live off reviews and lately have been starving, so if you like the story, have an idea for it or hate it and have a _reason_ for hating it please write me a review and tell me what you think. Flames will be read and considered, but please, if you tell me you hate it, tell me why you hate it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Of Visitors and Discoveries

The boys landed hard on the white stone that Wufei immediately recognized as something that would be used at a temple. There were beautiful sakura trees surrounding the wooden temple house and the boys immediately felt at ease in the place. It was a peaceful place and they enjoyed the tranquility.

"I am to assume that you have a reason for being here?"

The boys turned and stared at the black haired young woman wearing traditional priestess garb standing on the path behind them, her violet eyes narrowed a bit in suspicion, but there was no true hostility there. Duo decided that he was going to step forward and bite the bullet and he did it with his usual big grin and flirty attitude.

"Hey babe, is this the Cherry Hill Temple?"

Her eyes narrowed further and the boys fancied they could see flames grow in her eyes.

"Yes, may I ask who is wondering?"

"Well, I'm duo Maxwell and my compadres are Wufei Chang, the uptight one with the micro-ponytail, Heero Yui, the other uptight one, Trown Barton, the one with the unibang and Quatra Winner, the cute little blonde. We were sent here through a portal of some kind on advice from…someone."

The woman looked at them for a moment before nodding carefully.

"A portal huh? Sounds like I need to call Ami." She turned her attention back to the boys.

"My name is Hino Rei, and this is my temple. Come with me and I'll call a friend who I think can help."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ami had been surprised when Rei had called about a group of boys coming to the temple through a portal, but had gone over with her computer and run every analysis that she could. Her conclusions, while definitive, were not very helpful without some more clarification.

"Well, the portal was to a very isolated part of what seems to be the old Negaverse."

"What do you mean the 'old' Negaverse? Isn't the Negaverse just…the Negaverse?"

"No. When queen Serenity eliminated Metallia for the first time the Negaverse split into what I've known as the 'old' and the 'new'. The old is the original Negaverse, the one that attacked the moon all those years ago. The new is where all our enemies have been coming from. Beryl and the generals were the only enemies from the 'old' Negaverse that we have fought; all the others have come from the new."

Rei nodded and though the boys were curious they decided that they didn't need to know. They needed to get home.

"How does this help us to get home?"

Ami shook her head slowly.

"It doesn't, but it tells me who will know for sure."

"Who?"

"Pluto."

XXXXXX

Nemesis was tired, but then that was nothing new. She had been fighting for nearly a day since the boys had left her and she knew that she still had two days to go before the Gate would vanish and things would go back to their normal cycle of war, battle, war, battle, war, rest, battle ad nausaum. She couldn't wait for the break that the Gate's closing would gain her and fought harder still when a group of youma tried to sneak past her. Heads flew, limbs hit the ground in wet puddles of blood and youma fell to her blades, one after another after another. She was slowing ever so slightly, but it was enough to be caught with the sword coming at her from all directions and she began to take damage, though she ignored it for the time being. She idly wondered about those boys and whether or not they had made it home…

XXXXXXXXX

The arrival of the other girls was a bit of a shock for the boys as they were just as varied as the pilots themselves and Duo had locked onto the dark girl called Hotaru, who he learned was the adopted daughter of 'Haruka-papa' and 'Michiru-mama'. Rei and Wufei were practically spitting fire at one another and Makoto was just watching in supreme amusement, her easy strength obvious to the boys and piquing Trowa's interest a bit. Ami was typing away on her computer, her delicate fingers racing over the keyboard of the tiny computer and fascinating Heero, who couldn't imagine the young woman's intelligence. Hotaru was content to just listen to Duo, imagining what it would be like to be friends with him, but thinking it impossible as he would fear her when he learned of who and what she was. Michiru was happy for Hotaru and knew in her sea-heart that Duo wouldn't back away from the Firefly of Death. Haruka, on the other hand, was not at all pleased at the boy's attraction to _her_ firefly, but Michiru's firm grip on Haruka's arm kept her from castrating him there and then.

The portal took them all by surprise.

Pluto's stately form stepped from the portal and she stood, looking at a group of boys that she had looked in on once or twice before, but never thought to interact with. She knew that they didn't belong to their world, but had no honest idea as to how they had come to be there.

"May I ask what is going on here?"

Quatre, always the polite one, stood and bowed.

"Miss Pluto, I am Quatre Winner and, well…my friends and I are in a bit of a quandary."

"I am aware that you are not in your proper place. I am not the Guardian of Time for nothing young Mr. Winner. My question is how did you get here?"

So they told her and as they told her about the Gate she nodded, having already known that the Gate existed. It was, in fact, the bane of her job. The Gate was the only artifact that allowed for dimensional travel without passing through the Time Gates, so she couldn't monitor what happened within or without it. It was an irritant, but one that couldn't be destroyed, so it was one she was forced to deal with once every century. Her expression went from one of understanding to one of confusion when they told her of the warrior they had met in the Netherworld. She hadn't known of any human warrior who could even survive in the Netherworld, much less fight there. That expression turned to one of horror as the warrior's name spilled from the blonde's lips.

"Nemesis, that's what he called himself."

An old memory, one from the Silver Millennium, floated to the fore of Pluto's mind. A memory of a young Nemissian, battered and nearly broken; holding her own, alone on the battlefield that was the dark side of the moon. She'd been so small at the time, so fragile, that Pluto had thought that one strike would be enough to kill the girl, but she'd fought on. Pluto and her father had watched from the Gates, powerless to help the young warrior as she defended a people that hated her for her brother's sins.

The young warrior who was later banished to the Netherworld for the sins of her brother.

"Oh Selene."

XXXXXXXX


End file.
